Play With Fire ZukoOC
by SuperGiirl
Summary: Kaddie hates, the war it has taken all her loved ones away from her. She wants to put an end to it, but how will getting involved with a certain prince and crazy general help her?  A zuko / OC love story
1. Chapter 1

**AN: heya guys, this is my first fanfic so please read&review. So yeah, I hope you like it annd will talk to you soon :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender... :L**

It was supposed to be another normal day…

It was almost midday and I wasn't ready for work yet, I quickly put on my short brown and green kimono and slide on my brown tights. I grabbed my black flats, quickly brushed my hair and ran out the door.

I arrived at work a bit late, but ,y boss hadn't noticed.

'_I have to stop practising before work_' I thought to myself.

"Kadaliah you need to restock the fruit, and don't forget you leave work later today" Mayel yelled from the back room.

I grabbed an apron and walked over to the fresh fruit.

"Excuse me Miss, could you please tell me where you keep your tea leaves?" An old man pulled me out of my thoughts.

"They are just over there, next to the lettuces" I pointed towards the tea leaves.

"Thankyou" he smiled

"Uh, sir just before you go, may I know your name? You seem very familiar to me" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course" he smiled.

"I'm General Iroh and-"

"Oh my General Iroh, I can't believe it! I'm Kadaliah Shanu, General Radu's Granddaughter " I spluttered out.

"Ah, Miss Kadaliah, it has been many years. How are you?" General Iroh said pleasantly

"Kadaliah, stop talking and get back to work!" Mayel interrupted

"It is my fault, just reconnecting with an old friend" Iroh said.

"Oh, uh general, forgive me as I did not mean to offend you" Mayel stuttered

" It is little problem" Iroh smiled

Mayel walked towards the back cupboard and gave me a your-in-trouble-look.

I sighed, "He will want to talk to me later"

"We should have tea, I'll be leaving tomorrow"

"I finish work at 4, I could met you at the teashop then?

"Good, see you then" Iroh smiled

* * *

><p>I sighed, thinking over what just happened.<p>

The tea shop was busy when I entered it but I spotted Iroh straight away.

"Good evening Miss Kadaliah, I already ordered some tea. I hope you like Jasmine?" Iroh said smiling

"Good evening, thankyou and Jasmines fine"

"Kadaliah, are you alright? You seem upset" Iroh said, taking a sip from his tea.

"Oh, uh yeah" I lied, giving him a half smile

"I can sense something is wrong"

"Well, uh, I was dismissed from my job today…"

Iroh looked at me

"For socializing with a fire nation general." I paused.

"My boss thinks it would affect the business" I said awkwardly

"Oh, Miss Kadaliah I am extremely sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Iroh said shocked

"No General Iroh, please it's fine. My boss was crazy anyway" I sighed

" There are very few jobs here, how will you buy food and pay for your house?" Iroh questioned

"It will all work out somehow General Iroh, I'm sure"

"Please call me Iroh, and I feel responsible for this"

"Iroh, please it's-"

"You could come with us on the ship. There is plenty to do there, and there is food and, Uh , my nefew does need someone his age on the ship…" Iroh sounded excited

" Gener, uh Iroh, im not sure I will need some time to think…" I mumbled

"We leave at sundown tomorrow, if you arrive you will be welcomed onto the ship. Please do think wisely about this" Iroh bowed as he left the table.

_What am I going to do? I thought to myself._

**Pease review guys :) xo**


	2. Chapter 2 :D

**A/N: Heya guys, second part woo ;) Hope everyone had an aweomse chrissy :D WOuld of been up sooner, but had a pretty hectic couple pf days -_- Thankyou sooo much to Namine23 annnd Karma-Firebender for reviewing 3 3. This chapter is pretty short but next one will be better xoxox**

**Disclaimer: I dont own A:TLA :L**

_'I hope I'm doing the right thing...'_ I thought

The sunset cast orange and violet splashes through the sky and sea. I shivered as a slight breeze whipped around my body.

_'Why are you doing this?' _I asked myself  
><em>'This is an incredible opportunity...'<br>'No its not, its just crazy!' _

"Great" I sighed.  
>"I am arguing with myself. This proves I'm insane"<p>

I looked towards the docks and spotted a fire nation ship with three men standing in front of it. I took a deep breath.

"There is no backing out now" I mumbled as I walked towards them.

* * *

><p>"Oh miss Kadaliah, you have decided to come with us!" General Iroh said joyfully.<p>

"Uh, yeah and please just call me Kaddie" I smiled

"Well then, you can call me Iroh" he smiled. "We welcome you to our ship, don't we prince Zuko..." Iroh looked towards the prince.

"Yeah" he huffed.

He looked uncomfortable.  
>'<em>It is probably because he hasn't been around teenagers, let alone girls for years'<em> My brain reminded me.

"When are we leaving?" I asked Iroh, interrupting the slightly awkward silence.

"Now" Prince Zuko replied.

"This is Gin, he will take your nags for you" Iroh motioned his hand towards the man.

"Miss Shanu" He bowed, taking my two bags onto the ship.

"Thank you"

"Come, we will get you settled in" Iroh grinned, before running on to the ship, leaving the prince and myself together.

"Listen" he sighed, "If you don't interfere with my search for the Avatar, we won't have a problem"

"You wont even notice I'm here" I smiled

"Good" he walked off.

"Yeah, like I'm going to stand here and let you destroy the worlds last hope" I smiled

* * *

><p>I stared at the cold harsh room, a single ray of light entering through the window. Even I could of made this room look more inviting, and I was clueless about designing and fashion. A single bed with red sheets lay against the wall, a small table sat beside it. The opposing wall held two large shelves, a medium sized cupboard and a small mirror.<p>

"You will be able to decorate it when we stop at the docks" Iroh's voice startled me.

I turned to see him standing in the door way. "Its not much, but it was short notice" He grinned

"Oh, it is fine, I don't mind" I said

"Dinner will be in ten minutes, you will be able to meet the rest of the crew there" he replied as he walked off.

"Uh, Iroh..." I called after him.

"Yes Kadaliah?" he popped back in the door way.

" I don't know my way around the ship yet" I said awkwardly.

He laughed "Follow me"

**READ AND REVIEW please 3**


	3. Chapter 3 :P

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it has been so late. My computer deicded to play dumb for a while . :)  
>Remeber guys the more reviews the quicker I update :) :)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, but Kaddie :P**

It had been a full week since I had joined Iroh and Zuko, and things were going well. Iroh has taught me how to play Pai Sho, and every afternoon I would practise my waterbending and fighting skills with Zuko. We had been in the southern waters for a few days, and the weather was terrible. I had to start wearing my long brown tights and Iroh found me a blue robe to wear on the really cold days.

* * *

><p>I pushed back my bangs as I stared at my reflection. Light purple circles hung under my eyes from lack of sleep.<p>

"_I have to stop staying up to read" _I thought.

I grabbed my workout clothes and got changed. The free flowing black pants stoped just above the floor, and my red (_Boob tube? :L)_ top was cut just above my navel. The outfit looked really weird, but it was the most comfortable and cheap one the store had.

* * *

><p>The smooth metal felt cool against my bare feet. I took a deep breath and dodged Zuko's attack. Again, and again.<p>

"GAH! Kadaliah, stop prancing around! Be a warrior and fight!" Zuko growled, sending another fireball my way.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko" I tsked. "I can't be like your other fighting dummies and just let you win. It must be a challenge" I laughed, whilst cart-wheeling through more flames.

I sent a wall of Ice in his direction, which he melted away immediately.

I sent a few more blacks of water in his way, whilst dodging another whip of fire. I lifted a huge wave of water over the side of the boat and sent it his way, wetting Zuko and a few crew members in the process.

The expression on Zuko's face made me burst out with laughter. He took this as the perfect opportunity to take me down, sending four blocks of fire towards my ankle.

*THUD* I feel ob my back as a feeling of pain filled my ankle. I sat up examining the damage.

"So much for a challenge" Zuko said, as he walked past me towards Iroh.

I bent over some water and started to heal my ankle.

"Kaddie, are you alright?" Iroh called from behind me.  
>"Yeah" I smiled, getting up and walking towards him on my newly healed ankle.<p>

Iroh was playing Pai Sho, with some other crew members. The game was really old, but I found it interesting.

"Uncle I th-"

A loud rumble roared through the skies, followed by a bright shaft of blue light shotting towards the heavens.

I gasped.

"Finally" Zuko grinned, turning towards Iroh. " Uncle, do you realise what this means?"

Iroh took a sip of his tea. "It means I won't get to finish my game?"

I laughed again.

Zuko glared at me "It means my search" he smiled. "It's about to come to an end"

Iroh and I groaned, but for different reasons. If this was true, it meant I had to lift my game and prevent Zuko's dream coming true. Which I felt horrible about, but it was to save the world... I guess.

"...Or it could just be some celestial lights. They are very common in this area" I said, practising my water bending.

"I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Why don't you enjoy a calming cup of Jasmine tea? Iroh asked his nephew.

I build up a wall of water in front of me, swishing it from side to side. "Yeah, that would do you some good"

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko yelled, I need to capture the avatar!"

Zuko's yelling made me lose my concentration, which sent the wall of water crashing down. Leaving me soaked.

Both Iroh and Zuko looked glanced at me.

"Helmsmen, head a course for the light" Zuko ordered his crew before storming off.

"Kaddie, you will freeze in those clothes. You should take a warm bath" Iroh suggested.

"That sounds perfect! Just make sure Hothead over there, doesn't go to crazy" I smiled

Iroh laughed " I will"

**READ&REVIEW :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup homies :P I have been super busy, and couldnt update :O  
>Also, just incase you were wondering Kadaliah is pronounced ::::: Cad-a-lie-a. Just yeah :D<br>Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I love you all :) you gave me heaps on inspiration 3**

**aaaaaannnnddd remememememeber: More reviwes= quicker updates ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. But i kinda own Kaddie :) :) **

It had been 2 days since we had witnessed the bright light, and we had looked over most of the southern waters. No other signs had been found, which put Zuko in a really bad mood. You would think it we give him hope and happiness, but it just him anxious and psycho.

Zuko and I were at the edge of the ship. I sat on the railing, playing with the icy cold water below. Zuko was desperately searching for a sign of the avatar through his telescope.

"Zuko, it's been two days. If there was anything out here, we would have found it by now." I said to the prince, lifting some water up to me and practised my waterbending attacks.

"He is out here, I can feel it" He growled, not taking his focus from the telescope.

A large Fire Nation flare flew into the sky, startling Zuko and myself.

I hoped back onto the ship and looked towards Zuko, who was scanning the ice furiously.

"The last airbender" Zuko smiled "very agile for his old age"

"Wake my Uncle, tell him I have found the avatar" Zuko yelled to his crew, "and his hiding place".

Zuko gave me a told-you-so-look as he walked away.

'_Gah! Stupid Avatar, bringing to much attention to himself! You are not making my job very easy here.'_ I thought to myself as I planned on what to do if Zuko did catch the avatar.

* * *

><p>We docked in the middle of the water tribe, smashing half of its 'protective' wall and a few houses in the process. Zuko and a few other crew men were suited up in the soldier apparel and entered the village. Interrogating the terrified townspeople, and stopping an attack by a single soldier. It was obvious that all their men were at war, and they were left defenceless against the Fire Nation.<p>

It took only 10 minutes for Zuko and his soldiers to return.

Iroh and I both rushed down stairs to see what had happened. I stopped in the middle of the doorway as I took a breath and saw what appeared in front of me. Zuko's soldiers held only a young child.

Zuko smiled, "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold."

Zuko threw the staff towards Iroh, "and take this to my quarters".

The soldiers dragged the young boy past me, towards the ship's prison. He stared at me as they passed, as if he was blaming me for not stopping Zuko.

"Zuko what the hell is this? He is only a child" I confronted him.

"He is also the avatar" Zuko said calmly, walking towards the ships control room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I am doing this!" I cried, wedging myself through the small hole in the wall.<p>

"You are one lucky avatar! Dark ,in-closed areas freak me out" I said to myself, crawling through the air shaft.

I landed on the cold floor as quietly as I could. I looked around the harsh room making sure there were no witnesses.

"What are you doing?" The young boy looked up at me. He sat in a small prison hold, with only a toilet and bench.

"Keep it down! I am trying to save you" I whispered.

**Thankyou for reading, and please read&review :D :D xox**


End file.
